koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden Kiwami
Toukiden Kiwami (討鬼伝 極, Tōkiden Kiwami; roughly translated as "Legend of the Demon Slayers Extreme") is the sequel to Toukiden: The Age of Demons. Its development has been implied since the first game has been sold to the Japanese public. Kenichi Ogasawara is the general producer and Takashi Morinaka is the producer. Kazutoshi Sekiguchi is the director. Kenji Tanigaki did the opening movie direction. Ogasawara and Morinaka implied that this title has been tweaked with fan feedback and will add more content for hunting game fans to enjoy. Preordering the first print rewards Souma and Reki parts. The Treasure Box edition includes a Tenko doll, a picture book containing 3D renders, Hidari illustrations for the entire cast and side comics, a complete original soundtrack CD with bonus tracks, and downloadable parts of the first cast of Slayers. Various Japanese outlets are offering specific reservation bonuses. Consumers who purchase from Gamecity Shopping receive a Tenko pin badge. The Gamecity Set adds a comprehensive illustration book for the characters and demons and a Imihayahi washcloth. Plot The protagonist's home and its habitants have been protected and remains peaceful from the last conflict. Three months pass, and a new threat emerges in Nakatsu Kuni. Forces from the north have fallen against the demons and now seek refuge at Utakata Village. The protagonist must work together with these different factions to fight against the giant demon swarm. Gameplay Players who haven't played the first game can still experience the story scenarios in this entry; Kiwami's new scenarios begin in chapter 8. The general gameplay returns with the following known changes. Slayers can use a team attack called "Onichigiri Kiwami" (鬼千切・極) to destroy multiple demon parts in one hit. It can be used once the new group "Unity Gauge" (共闘ゲージ) has been filled by either: # attacking the same target/body part with multiple party members. # purifying fallen demons/broken body parts with multiple comrades. # casting a group buff. Taunt adds to the gauge. # reviving fallen allies. At least two Slayers must be adjacent to one another for the combination attack ( + when conditions are met). The Unity Gauge is designed to build at a slower rate than individual Weapon Gauges to avoid overlapping the techniques. Players in single player mode can order their NPC allies. *'Attack' (攻): orders ally to use everything they have to be offensive. Will not heal themselves. *'Charge' (任): default AI. Character has balanced attack and defensive movements. *'Assist' (援): uses individual's skill set to focus on healing and support abilities. *'Gather' (集): selected comrade rushes towards the protagonist's side, making it easier to launch Onichigiri Kiwami. AI has been polished for both Mononofu (slayers) and Oni (demons). AI Slayers now vocally inform the player when the Unity Gauge is filled and when a giant demon has been completely stripped of parts. The number of Oni have doubled. Returning hunting grounds have a distinct area added to them and a third difficulty level (Kiwami). New weapons so far include the spiked club, naginata, and rifle. Over 1,000 weapon models have been added. Over 100 new armor sets have been added. Over 100 new Mitama (souls) are available. Tenko can equip a Mitama before leaving base and may randomly use its abilities to assist the player's team if they are in the same area. The player has to locate and contact it on the map for it to follow the party. If it is knocked out, it will return to base. A new mood parameter affects its likelihood of retrieving rare goods. Players may choose to equip it with decorations to increase its findings or improve their pet's mood with food. Give it a meal for a high morale boost, dumplings to alter fur color, and candies to change the tone of its voice. Tenko related goods can be found at the Shop. Utakata Village has aesthetically changed to reflect the autumn season. Slight adjustments have been made to its facilities: *Yuu may randomly offer one-time emergency missions. Mission details will be unknown and the demons will be tougher, but the loot is often better than normal missions. Any giant demon, including multiplayer exclusives, can be challenged. *Visit Shuusui to fight in randomly generated infinite or special missions. Infinite missions gradually boosts a demon's strength; special missions pits Slayers against five/six giant demons in a consecutive sitting. These missions dramatically increases Mitama drop rate. Demon specific materials can only be collected from player avatar finishing blows; NPC Slayer kills nets common materials from any broken body part/demon corpse. Shuusui rewards victorious teams with haku and strengthening steel based on their progress. Any giant demon killed during these sessions count for town requests. *Shuusui's encyclopedia keeps all changes to character biographies and includes elemental and weapon weaknesses for giant demons. *A reserve Slayer can be sent away on a separate material gathering mission. Each character has their item rarity preferences for each mission and area. *The prayer box near the standard village exit for missions has been simplified to 100 haku (low probability of acquiring skill) and 500 haku (high chance) payments; later upgrades changes payments to 300 haku and 1,000 haku respectively. Players can select a specific category (attack, defense, etc.) for their skill before praying, and multiple prayers can upgrade it to include more categories. Multiplayer skills have been added. *Mitama can be equipped before entering the cleansing area. Players can select who they wish to see bathing in advance once the protagonist has reached a high friendship rating with a character. Both characters reward the player with one-mission-skills after the bathing. *Blacksmith uses Soul Steel to upgrade weapons and armor. These metals can instantly upgrade any phase of a weapon's development without interfering with an equipment's branching upgrades. *The Sacred Tree has additional development phases. *Bulletin board now keeps a history log of Tenko and mission data. *The outskirts of Utakata Village is a new hunting ground. Save data from the first game and the experience trial can be transferred to Kiwami. Players can additionally obtain various items and armor sets depending on the degree of their completion. PSP save data can be converted for a PS Vita through a computer or the PS3 network. Downloadable content from the original game carries over with save data. These features will be disabled in the Chinese port. Modes Start New game. Starting point relies on whether player has performed data transfer. If the player has completed the base game's single player story but not the two epilogue chapters, these missions will be automatically unlocked to allow easier access into Kiwami content (chapter 8). Main Kiwami story ends at chapter 12. Epilogue content is chapter 13. Continue Continue from Kiwami save. Settings Volume control for sound effects, music, and voices. Change camera and saving preferences here. If alterations are made before a new game, they will be in effect during gameplay. Data Transfer Activates specific save data bonuses. Toukiden save data can be transfered without alterations into Kiwami, keeping the player's original progress. Install Upload a digital copy from UMD image. Download Input serial codes or access links for downloadable content. Characters The entire cast from the previous game returns. Returning slayers have altered outfits and Yamato can help the party in this game. This page will only list new additions. Slayers *Reki *Souma *Horou *Rinne Non-combat NPCs *Kuyou *Kyokai *Mio and Miyu - Famitsu collaboration *Obito Giant Demons *Kazenui *Orabi *Onjubou *Urokabane *Itenami *Onogoro *Yachigiri *Gozukongou *Ankuubakko *Imihayahi *Izuchikanata *Nekuchime *Tokoyo no Menokimi *Magatsumikado Related Media Interested players had the choice to attend the first public trial and earn T-shirts and other merchandise for their time. It was broadcast live to Niconico users on March 31, 14:00~16:00 (JST). A completion press conference was broadcast August 19, 13:30 (JST). Ayana Tsubaki cosplayed as Horou during the conference. A now defunct action trial included the Kiwami weapons and two Mitama for testing. Players who voiced their impressions and concerns on PlayCommu receive an original avatar present. Morinaka later personally thanked PlayCommu users for their input and reported the staff's impressions in a recorded Youtube message. The current free trial delivers a short preview of the Kiwami revisions (experience trial). Completely finishing this trial unlocks several bonuses for players in the retail version. Kiwami remains a part of the PlayStation Kyoutou (Multiplayer) publicity project like its predecessor so it is advertised with other PS Vita titles. It was one of the titles featured in the PlayStation Natsu Oohanabi Taikai promotional program. The extensive PlayCommu trial coverage was due to the same project. Players who comment on this PlayCommu post on August 27 can receive a special avatar. Players can write their thoughts to developers for the 1.04 version of the game through this Famitsu questionnaire. The deadline is October 11~13, 12:00 (JST). The director and producer appeared as special guests on the July 17 episode of Denjin☆Gacha! during the latter half. Another guest appearance took place July 24 episode. Katsura returned on the August 6 episode to showcase the new village features and another live hunt. The August 21 episode included a Yachigiri hunt. Niconico users could watch the live broadcasts starting 21:00 (JST). Denjin☆Gacha! hosted a live countdown August 27, 22:00 (JST). Haruka Terui (Horou) cosplayed as her character using the same outfit from the August 19 press conference. Viewers who watched the broadcast could receive a Tenko T-shirt if they could accurately predict the number of demons Dogma Kazumi, a Japanese Let's Player, could defeat in an infinite mission on Twitter. Three Tokyo Game Show 2014 broadcasts are scheduled. The first is a demonstration for online viewers by director Sekiguchi on September 19, 13:20. A stage event to introduce the game will be held on 16:00 JST the same day. Voice actor fans can watch the special stage event on September 21, 13:15 JST. Another illustration contest for possible Mitama was initiated. The winning piece is voiced and used within the game. Studio 4°C created another animated short for this title. Voice actors used in the game reprise their roles for the animation. Toukiden merchandise is present at Marui One's August "Sengoku Marui" Kitasenju no Jin store campaign. The music for this game and its predecessor are scheduled to be played live by an orchestra in Famitsu's PRESS START Symphony of Games (September 13, 2014). A limited time online Famitsu questionnaire asks players to choose between peanuts or soybeans for their setsubun festivities. Toukiden Kiwamiwaza Ryouran Unlimited VS is the next trading card battle game adaptation slated within the Unlimited VS series lineup. Mitama represent select prefectures in Koei-Tecmo's ongoing SKY EYE ~Sorakara no Message~ collaboration. The first databook offers data from the midway point of the game. Kiwami is one of many titles represented in the October 21~November 3, 2014 Marui One Family Mizoguchi Koei-Tecmo Goods Fair. Game merchandise can be purchased with other Warring States related titles in the Sengoku Fair 2014 Aki shopping campaign. Gallery External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official Youtube channel *Official European site *PS Vita Summer campaign commercial "A Grownup!?", "All Summer Experience", "All Summer Experience" Web CM version, PlayCommu thank you message *Japanese wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games